


Chicken

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Series: Games of Innocence [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: Big brother needs to accompany Sansa to her first high school party.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Games of Innocence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688002
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Again, incestuous sibling content. Don't bother reading if you don't enjoy this premise.  
> I do hope the Jonsa community will enjoy this series. It's a little different, but I was inspired. Eventual smut is coming, but not in this work. I hope to update frequently--your comments keep me motivated!

“Jon?”

Her voice sent a pulse of heat through him. He followed it to bathroom she shared with Arya, only to shield his eyes.

“Sansa, what are you doing?”

“I need your help!” she pressed. “I’ve tried tying it myself, but my hair keeps getting caught.”

Deep breath. He turned back to his beautiful sister, holding two strings to her shoulders to keep her bikini top from falling. She met his eyes in her mirror, bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

“Dad’s already making me go to this thing for you. Do you have to make it weird?”

Margaery Tyrell invited them both to a pool party to celebrate the first week of school. She and Sansa adjusted to their freshman status quickly, while Jon still avoided parties like the plague. But big brother needed to accompany Sansa to her first high school party.

She shifted her stance, bouncing in a way that he’d tried to ignore for the past year. How could he ignore it when she had those soft mouthfuls on full display? His eyes flitted back up to hers, but not fast enough. Sansa blinked at his reflection, pursed her lips together.

He took the blue straps from her and pulled them around the crook of her neck. Sansa lifted her hair into a pile so he could tie them against the top of her spine.

“Tighter,” she said.

Jon fumbled with the strings. One slip and he’d see something he would never forget. He pulled tight and made a loop, securing it in a bow.

“Better?”

Sansa dropped her hair and ran her brush through it. “You’ve always been good with your fingers.”

It shocked him, like so many things she said. It wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t know what kind of depraved thoughts her words would elicit. Why should Sansa fear her big brother? He was _just Jon._

Catelyn drove them, fussing all the way about applying sunscreen every hour. A product of Ned’s college days, Jon didn’t have to worry about fair-skinned fragility like Sansa did. The two went around back to the Tyrell’s pool where they were greeted by the hostess.

“So glad you could make it,” Margaery said, sipping a spritzer through a straw. She eyed Jon as he pulled his shirt over his head. “You brought big brother for my benefit, yes?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “He’s my security detail.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Margaery draped an arm around Sansa’s shoulders. “We’re here to flirt, Jon. Don’t be a spoilsport.”

It was already too much. He kicked off his shoes and jumped into the pool to escape them.

Several other underclassmen had taken to the water. He kept his head under, dreading the moment Sansa would expose herself—and possibly his secret. In the center of the pool, people were pairing off for a game of chicken. He joined, grateful for the distraction.

A tiny blonde girl wrapped her legs over Jon’s shoulders. He gripped her thighs, holding tight as she pushed another girl into the water. Two new challengers approached. The blonde was nearly thrown from her seat, but Jon kept her upright. She patted his head. They’d nearly won the round when Sansa’s laughter caught him off guard.

His sister was, indeed, down to her skimpy swimsuit. Worse, though, was the image of another guy’s hands on her. She sat between the outspread legs of Harry “Hard-on” Hardyng, leaning forward while the prick rubbed sunscreen into her back.

The blonde cried out as she fell from his shoulders. Jon swam to the edge of the pool.

Harry was a sophomore, too. Fifteen years of life was enough for him, wasn’t it? Surely Jon couldn’t let any boy live who would touch his sister like that. And in his presence, no less!

As much as he wished to paint an interference as noble, he couldn’t lie to himself. Any action he made would be borne of selfishness. His protection didn’t come from brotherly concern; point in fact, the person Sansa needed the most protection from was Jon himself. She arched her back, at ease with Hardyng’s fingers on her…moving lower.

Jon pulled himself from the water, dripping onto the cement.

“Hey Hardyng!”

Three sets of eyes fell upon him—Sansa’s, Harry’s, and Margaery’s. Jon should’ve known to end it there.

“You just made starter, didn’t you?”

Harry’s mouth curled up in a little smirk. “Youngest quarterback for the wolves since ‘92.”

The false modesty in his voice didn’t fool anyone. Jon nodded.

“You must have a good arm. Be a shame if you broke it.”

Margaery spit into her drink. Sansa just laughed at him.

“I’m a big girl, Jon. You can go back to tickling Myrcella’s thighs.”

Something in her voice set him off. It was Sansa’s sour grapes tone, goading him for some reason unknown. All the eyes on them now couldn’t stop him, not when she was acting like such a brat.

Jon scooped his sister from the lounge chair, ignoring the riot around them. She squirmed in his arms all the way to the deep end, where he tossed her into the water. Sansa surfaced with her hair soaked flat, yelling as Jon turned his back on her.

He went to get a drink from the cooler. Margaery sidled up to his side like she’d done before, that devilish mouth twisted up with a secret. He cracked the can open and took a sip when Margaery leaned into him.

“You just love getting Sansa wet, don’t you?” she whispered.

After that, Jon steered clear of Margaery Tyrell. She scared him.


End file.
